


Mistaken.

by chizuu (orphan_account)



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chizuu
Summary: Kim and Lydia share an intimate moment. (I'm sorry.)
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Kim Wexler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mistaken.

Kim's apartment looks, and feels, like home. Lydia isn't sure exactly how to describe that sentiment with words, but _homey_ feels accurate if not a bit too informal for Lydia's taste. The decorations are casual and familiar and perhaps even transport Lydia back to pre-traumatic days when she must've known what it was like to grow up in a _home._ Not a group home, but a home. A _home_ home; that's what Kimberly Wexler's home is.

"Do you want anything?" Kim asks from the kitchenette, which is open and easy for Lydia to poke her head up from the couch and look over to her. "Something to eat, to drink?"

"No, it's… It's okay, I don't want to impose," Lydia lies stiffly; she's not sure why she's suddenly so nervous. Maybe it's that odd social rule that says after the first _however many dates,_ she's supposed to _give_ something to the other person. _That_ is why she never wanted to date men, aside from a lack of attraction to men that'd been clear her whole life. Maybe that was irrelevant, though, because ironically, _she_ was the one to ask if she could see Kim's apartment. 

It was a perfectly innocent offer, but some part deep within Lydia is undeniably curious about the hypothetical events and scenarios that _could_ transpire.

Kim cocks her head at Lydia, who's been staring at the turned-off television screen for long enough to be noticeable. "Lydia, you're not imposing. What do you like to drink?"

"Oh. Okay." Lydia steels herself, her throat suddenly dry, but it's not from anxiety; there's a feeling building up in her… _core_. Did she get that from being told, by another woman, that she isn't imposing? Looking to Kim, she makes the leap to make eye contact. "Do you have chamomile? Tea?"

Kim smiles at her in a manner so sweet and reassuring, and Lydia practically sees stars. "I should have tea," Kim replies, not hesitating to go into the cabinets. "Um… _hm._ I don't have any chamomile, I'm sorry. Is mint okay?"

"Yes, mint is good." Lydia's less concerned with what to drink and more concerned with what to _do_ with herself. "You're very… _um,_ your home is very pretty." She can't be rude and tell the woman she's been on three dates with that she's _pretty,_ can she? That's a huge jump to make, and it's hard to jump far in _Louboutin_ heels.

Kim laughs, and her voice is low and harmonious like something Lydia once heard playing at a live performance in Sydney. "Thanks. I'd say it's pretty nice, considering it's what I like in an apartment." Putting on the kettle, she moves to take a seat beside Lydia on the sofa. Lydia can smell her perfume, and it's nice. Kim looks into Lydia's eyes in a way Lydia never knew could be enjoyable and says, "Someone as high-key as a Madrigal Executive must have been to all kinds of different places, huh?"

Is Kim implying that Lydia has slept around a lot, or just that she's some kind of big-boss player? This actually gets Lydia to laugh, after which she humbly covers her mouth. "Oh, no, no. I've never been anywhere before. Other countries and hotels, sure, but nowhere near this level."

Kims eyes flit downwards, but not low enough to make it to Lydia's chest --- what is she looking at? Her lips? Oh, god, she's looking at Lydia's lips. And then it's gone in a flash, and it's back to more eye contact than Lydia's ever willingly made in her life until now. "On the level of visiting someone's apartment?" 

"A… a _woman's_ apartment, or any place of being, for anything other than business. I…" Lydia decides to mimic Kim's body language and see what Kim's lips look like, and they're _soft_ and Lydia cannot help but to wonder what lips feel like when they're not her own. Is it like in the movies?

"Well, for what it's worth…" Kim trails off, putting her hand atop Lydia's and speaking in a low, gentle drawl, "I've never invited another woman back to my apartment, either, so we both are doing something new."

Lydia's heart rate is through the roof; one might think she's taken a _'hit'_ of the very stimulant she distributes. Yet, she's sober as ever and has been the majority of her life (save for anxiety medication and the occasional celebratory glass of champagne at times) and doesn't know how to identify these feelings. Anxiety, but it's… _good?_ Is that a thing?

"That's… that's very interesting," Lydia replies clinically, her mouth dry as the desert she's currently abiding in. "I… I _love_ being in homes, um, and being a… being a woman with you. It's e… ex... _excellent."_

Kim gently, tenderly brushes her fingers over the top of Lydia's hand, which is resting on the couch. "Yeah? I think so, too," she replies, her tone sounding so _sultry._ Maybe it's the fact that her voice is naturally a pitch or so lower than Lydia's, but the manner in which she says anything is… _Wow._ Smiling still and looking down at Lydia's hand, she continues. "I love how soft your hand is. You mind if I give it a spin?"

A spin? What does that mean? Lydia limply gives Kim her hand, fully expecting her to do some odd thing like rotate her hand around like a ball-joint doll. Instead, Kim just gently holds her hand.

"Your hand is soft, too," Lydia replies, practically on the verge of tears from this newfound tenderness. "What… what moisturizer do you use, Kim?"

Kim just shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever I can pick up the easiest at a local store," she says alluringly. "I think this is from Albertsons."

 _Albertsons._ Lydia isn't stupid, she _knows_ that's a grocery store chain, but the way Kim says it just gives Lydia _chills._ Genuinely, she gets chills down the nape of her neck.

"I would love to go to Albertsons with you," Lydia says, suddenly unable to visualize what the interior of a grocery store looks like. "That sounds mystifying."

Kim laughs again, this time more of a less-held back _snort._ The sound is funny enough to get Lydia smiling, too, and more than she ever really does. Combine that with the pride she gets in making Kim laugh, and one could say she's been given a second wind of confidence.

"Yeah, the checkout lines aren't exactly mystifying, but I like the prices," Kim says in a casual manner.

"Have you ever kissed a person before? A… a _woman_ person? A female?" Lydia asks, unable to produce saliva. Realizing what she's just asked Kim, her face is probably turning beet-red.

Kim's hold on Lydia becomes more firm, and Lydia's never ordinarily enjoyed hand-holding due to finding it restrictive, but she finds now that it's incredibly comforting. "Uh, a woman person? I've kissed a _woman_ before. Uh, this girl back in college. She was my roommate, and we got to talking, kinda like _this,_ and we kissed." She smirks, continuing. "I'd never kissed anyone before as an adult. It was really nice, or it felt that way at the time."

"At the time?" Lydia asks, her brows furrowing. "Did you regret it afterward?"

"No, _no,_ not at all," Kim reassures her immediately, putting her other hand on Lydia's, which she's still holding onto. "The kiss itself was amazing, but the reaction is what got me. My roommate stopped talking to me after that, and she moved out a week later. When I asked her why, she told me her parents could never find out she was rooming with a… with a _dyke."_

Kim's voice cracks at that phrase, her vulnerability clearer than ever.

"I thought she _liked_ me. I'm… I'm not a lesbian," Kim elaborates with tears welling in her eyes. "Not that being a lesbian isn't good. Personally speaking, I like men, too, but I also like women. I think I'm bisexual. I… I, uh, never told anyone that before. I've never been this far with another woman."

Lydia is sitting there, silent, mouth slightly agape, her own eyes now transfixed on Kim's soft-looking lips. "I can't believe someone would say that to you. You're not a… a… d…" Lydia doesn't even want to say the word. She's been called it, too, for adamantly refusing to speak to boys in highschool. Her eyes begin to water, and her own hold on Kim's hind tightens. "You're amazing, regardless of who you're attracted to."

Kim leans in and closes the gap between them, giving Lydia her first kiss. It's short, only lasts a second, but it leaves Lydia's head swimming and aching for more once Kim pulls back. Kim herself appears super hesitant now, an emotion Lydia recognizes from her own emotion.

"I'm sorry," Kim says, her voice a barely-audible and uncharacteristically high plea.

"Sorry?" Lydia's heart is pounding so quickly that it may be drowning out her hearing. "Sorry for what?" In seconds, she's upon Kim, kissing _her_ with a surprising amount of fever. She doesn't entirely know what she's doing, her teeth bumping into Kim's and her own lips feeling far too dry, but she's almost certain she hears a needy little _whine_ slip from Kim's mouth. It gives Lydia the confidence to reach into Kim's hair, but it's in a ponytail and Lydia can't do much with that, so instead she just ends up awkwardly petting Kim's head.

And then the tea kettle starts screeching, and Lydia startles and leaps backward like a cat that just heard a car horn beeping.

Kim staggers back a bit on the couch, frowning. “Whoa, hey -- you okay?”

Lydia, frozen, blinks rapidly. “Yes, I’m -- I’m fine. It sounds like the tea is ready.”

Laughing softly, Kim nods her head. “Yeah, I’d say so. Sit tight. I’ll, um, get to that.”

Nodding, Lydia takes a deep breath. “Sure. Do you mind if I go use the bathroom?” It’s the closest excuse she has to getting out of the room before she either explodes or makes an embarrassing noise. “I need to, um…” Think, Lydia. Think, think, think --- come on. What’s the best excuse for going to the bathroom? She doesn’t want to tell Kim that she has to pee. That’d be far too personal.

Kim isn’t even phased by the question. “Yeah, it’s no problem. Go on ahead.”

Lydia, smiling nervously, nods her head. “Thanks.”

* * *

Kim’s bathroom is small. Well, maybe anything is on the small end compared to what Lydia’s used to. She likes a nice, open bathroom with a good lock on the door. It’s not that she’s afraid of apartments or anything, but simply unused to the lifestyle of Albuquerque. Staring at herself in the mirror, Lydia feels smaller than usual, which is a very significant way to feel when one is five-foot-two.

Lydia re-applies her lipstick, takes a deep breath, and turns the bathroom fan on. It’s loud, so she immediately turns it off out of paranoia. Kim can’t think she’s in here long term. She doesn’t even need to use the bathroom, but she wants to in order to check on herself. Honestly, she looks fine already, but what does Kim think? Does Kim like her style? That’s what she’s really worried about.

Kim must like her style if she’s having her over for the afternoon. Lydia blinks at this obvious realization. She takes one more deep breath before heading out into the living room, and upon seeing Kim again, she smiles.

“Hi,” Lydia says softly. Kim smiles, raising the mug of tea in her hand in an emphatic gesture. “I got the mint tea. Hope it’s okay. Be careful, it’s a bit hot.”

“Of course it is,” Lydia replies, even though she hasn’t even touched it yet. It would seem that anything Kim can do would feel okay; she proceeds to approach Kim, taking the mug into her hands. It’s a huge mug and Lydia’s hands pale in comparison to the size of the thing. The mug looks faded. _American Samoa._ Looking over the mug, Lydia takes a deep breath and sips the tea.

Surprisingly enough -- well, not really surprisingly, but anyhow, it’s _delicious_ if not a bit too hot. Lydia’s tongue is immediately sore from sipping the near-scalding tea. “This tastes amazing,” she says anyways.

Kim smiles, laughing in a melodious manner. “Oh, good. I was worried I’d burnt it. Are you sure it’s not too hot for you?”

Lydia grins and speaks gently. “No, it’s incredible.” She sits down upon Kim’s couch again, smiling over at her. “So, what’s -- um, what would you like to do today?”

Shrugging, Kim replies, “I don’t know. I was thinking we could go get some dinner tonight, if that sounds good to you. There are plenty of places to check out around ABQ, movies we could see. I’m really open to anything.”

Lydia’s idea of having a good time would involve renting out an entire sector of a resort for herself and Kim, but that seems to be too grand of a gesture. Lydia, while she’s got an amount of money, would rather be more modest. Past attempts at romance haven’t gone so well, after all; every time she’s tried to bring back another woman from Madrigal, they’ve always gotten the wrong idea. _Is this where we’re having our meeting, Miss Lydia? Where are the briefing files? Et cetera, et cetera._

No, this is much nicer. It’s an actual romantic relationship, probably. Hopefully. Lydia’s never gotten such a wild taste of _casual life._ Maybe once this is all over, she’ll even go and buy herself a very cheap t-shirt to commemorate how casual and relaxed she is with Kimberly Wexler right now. Yes, that sounds like a great route to take; she’s fully confident this will go well.

Well, until she sees the smile upon Kim’s lips, and feels herself get a bit weak in the knees simply looking at the other woman. Kim is only a little bit older than herself, by five or so years Lydia would estimate, though she hasn’t bothered asking for Kim’s date of birth as doing so would seem impolite.

Does it matter? Of course not, they're both consenting adults. Well, Lydia has been on the wild ride called _her life_ for 32 years, and she's certainly not stopping now --- not when Kim is still smiling at her, watching her like she's so ready for Lydia to try that mint tea.

So, she takes another sip and it's not so hot this time around.

"Did you have any ideas?" Kim asks, prompting Lydia to blink rapidly upon the sudden realization that she forgot what she was saying. "You've been quiet for a second. I hope I didn't… I don't know, say something wrong."

Lydia laughs shyly. "No, it's… no, it's okay, I promise. I simply haven't ever been this far with anyone before. You're very pretty, Kim. You're… um, you're the first person I've kissed, ever."

Kim, sitting back down beside Lydia, drapes an arm over Lydia's shoulder. "Not too bad for a first timer," she replies in an especially husky voice. "You wanna try it again?"

Inhaling shakily, Lydia looks down at her lap, balling her fists and unballing them. Easy. That first time? That was easy. She can do this again. It won't be hard at all. Suddenly losing the ability to formulate words, Lydia nods. Kim leans in and closes the space between them.

This time, it's much shorter and it's a simple peck on the lips, no excessively unnecessary gnashing of teeth or simplicity behind it. This is a premeditated kiss, and one that Kim seems to be familiar with. It's still gentle enough to leave Lydia seeing stars when Kim pulls back.

"How are you…" Oh, _god_ , Lydia is dizzy. She's not sure she can handle this. Well, she can, but _still_ . "How did you get so good at this?" She wants _more,_ as Lydia would so boldly proclaim. Suddenly, though, in an intense period of shyness, she feels herself slipping. It's as if she's ready to faint. Setting the mug down on a coaster, she's beet-red and blushing hardcore, feeling her own body's reactions to the fresh memory of Kim's lips.

"I've just… I don't know, practiced?" Smiling gently, Kim takes a hold of Lydia's hand. Gently running her fingers over the back of Lydia's hand, she says, "This has been nice. I don't want to lose what we have."

Lydia frowns, shaking her head. "You won't lose me."

"But what if you…" Kim's voice trails off, getting lower and smoother, and increasingly more seductive. "What if you realize that there are other women out there, many of which _aren't_ practicing lawyers? What if…"

"No," Lydia interrupts, unable to keep the smile off her face. She can't help but let out a soft chuckle, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. Romance has never been her strong point; she's really never even _dated_ another person until now. "No. You're fine. You -- you have my full, undivided attention. Not just that, but you're an incredible lawyer. You clearly care so much for underprivileged clients and show an incredible efficiency in balancing your time between high-profile cases and public defense."

Really, given Lydia's job, she'd want Kim as her own personal lawyer if things ever did get bad. Though, that's not the direction things are going here; Lydia is pleased to see Kim's reaction to that.

"You really know how to sweet-talk a woman, don't you?" Kim asks with a wink. "You sure you're not a world-class player?"

Lydia just laughs. Truth is, she hasn't ever slept with _anyone._ It's not like the idea of it is repulsive to her, but she simply hasn’t done it. She’s always been a bit preoccupied. Now she’s occupying Kim’s home, and sharing time with her that she’s always wanted to share. It’s intoxicatingly fun.

"Do I have the personality of one? Of -- of a _player,_ I mean." Lydia has no clue as to what that entails; she's not sure how to elaborate on her question to Kim, so she just opts to take another sip of tea.

"You have the personality of a sweet girl with a big heart," Kim says decidedly. Hearing this awakens an intense feeling in Lydia's chest. People don't tend to call her words like _sweet._ At least, not often. Being unwillingly called _sweet_ by a man would always instil bitterness and aversion. Being complimented by another woman, however, is far more enjoyable.

Lydia's blushing, suddenly feeling as if the room has turned a few degrees higher. She looks to Kim with wide eyes and asks, in a very faint voice, "You think so?" Lydia isn't opposed to hearing more about this. The thought of receiving even more compliments from Kim is enough to keep her heart racing from eagerness.

"I do think so," Kim says, putting a hand on Lydia's knee. Her _knee!_ Kim is touching her _knee_ and she's going to go absolutely bonkers. This is one step closer to _another_ step of physical intimacy. Lydia sits there, her leg kind of stiff, and drinks a little more tea. There are so many feelings she's got internalized and so much she wants to bring out _right this instant._

She could be throwing herself onto Kim's lap right now. She could be straddling Kim upon this very couch, but _how?_ How can one get from point A to B to C around a beautiful woman? In Lydia's mind, she's about to say something incredibly flirtatious, something that'll get Kim weak in the knees.

Instead, it comes out as, "Um, do you--- do you like my leg?"

Her leg. Lydia's reeling from this. She's on the verge of astral projecting into a meeting at Madrigal from how embarrassing she finds her own flirtations. This is a leg of an _executive,_ a head of logistics. She could be folding one leg over the other underneath a table at a business meeting. Signing important briefings would be way less nerve-inducing than this.

Signing them with Kim under the table could be… _oh._

"I love your leg," Kim says with another laugh. She looks shy now, almost afraid of saying anything herself. Whenever she does speak, however, she has a degree of salience that Lydia continues to admire. "Your skin is so smooth. I hope that's not too out-there of a compliment to give. I've never had this much action with a woman before."

"Keep going," Lydia demands in a tone she might use at work. It's a tone she may use speaking to a pretty subordinate if given the opportunity, not particularly domineering but definitely clear about personal needs. The realization of how stern and confrontational it could sound gets her feeling slightly embarrassed; she hadn't meant to sound so entitled, but now the words are out there and she can't take them back.

Kim's hand moves in just a little bit closer, along Lydia's thigh. "Is this okay? I can go slow."

"Very slow," Lydia tells her, sniffling. That hot tea has really opened up her sinuses, so she'll likely be thinking about that as a distraction from how bad she wants to tackle Kim. Her body is beginning to shake once again from the sheer anticipation of sitting here with Kim. "Keep going. I love doing this with you."

Kim, looking down to Lydia's lap, lets out a gentle giggle. Her voice is velvety and soft, and in a very strong Southern accent, she says, "My, oh my, Lydia. That's a nice set of legs, I recon. Where'd you get them things?"

Lydia's eyes widen. What is she doing? Is this because Lydia is from Texas? Is Kim mocking the inner Texan within Lydia? 

"What's that accent supposed to be?" Lydia asks in a gentle voice, not sure how to feel about it.

"Well, um…" Kim hesitates, pulling her hand back in a sudden moment of shyness. _No! This is exactly the opposite of what Lydia wants!_ Yet, Kim is already backtracking. "It's, uh, just an accent. For fun. Sorry."

Lydia is quick to shake her head. "It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. I like it." It sounds funny, and Lydia loves that Kim can get into speaking in a different tone for the effect. Taking a deep breath, Lydia decides to push this a little further and use her own Texan accent. "I, um, got these lets at the… at…"

She's fumbling, drats! 

"I got these here legs at the finest ranch in San Antonio. Right out there with all the gazelles and antelopes."

Kim has a big huge grin on her face, like she's amazed that Lydia would take the opportunity to be overly Texan around her. Lydia had lost a bit of that _Southern twang_ from schooling out-of-state and moving around over the years. It still comes back to Lydia easily, though, and the end result is that Kim loves it. It's worth the time to make her feel happy.

"Well, ma'am," Kim starts again in an impressively practiced Texan accent, "I'm in the business of askin' when the gates to _this_ ranch close. Would you… uh." The accent stops abruptly and Kim looks down at her hand, hesitating to touch Lydia again.

"Go on," Lydia tells Kim, which gives Kim the confidence to keep going.

"Well, ah, would you say the gates are open right now, or are they kind of _ajar?"_

"They're honestly very open," Lydia tells Kim in an overly-powerful Texas drawl. "I keep askin' the repair woman to do somethin' about that, but every time I try to call her, I end up missin' her call. I think she might be a lil' busy with her _pro-bono…_ um, her work on repairin' other things. _Yeehaw."_

The yeehaw is said without an accent. It's just Lydia's natural tone now.

"Well, I'd be happy to take a look," Kim says, continuing her Southern accent. It's kind of hot, and Lydia can't pinpoint exactly _why_ she finds it to be that way, but either way, she finds herself incredibly interested. Resting her hand on the coffee table, Kim raises her eyebrows. "Miss, um, Rodarte-Quayle? Are you the owner of this establishment?"

"This is your apartment," Lydia says, not quite catching whatever point Kim is going for. "What do you mean?"

Kim, flushed, looks back to Lydia's legs. "Well, I was just referrin' to these gates that you told me are wide open. Do you think I could climb on top and get a look at what's goin' on over there? A, uh --- a _vantage_ point might do me good for this job, if you'd like to let me get up there."

"I'd be right happy to let you," Lydia says in an accent again, this time without even consciously intending to use it. She's smiling, on the verge of a fit of giggles. When Kim stands up for a moment, Lydia worries she may have done something wrong. Within seconds, though, Kim is straddling her, sitting upon her lap. Lydia's going to lose it over this alone. The feeling of Kim's body on top of hers is _incredible_.

"What can you see up there?" Lydia asks, her hazel-green eyes practically unblinking as she stares at Kim. She's in a position where Kim's chest is _very_ close to her face. She can make out the outline of Kim's bra beneath her shirt; Lydia finds herself transfixed as Kim moves to take out her ponytail, pulling it out and allowing her sunshiney blonde hair to go free.

"Well, I see an amazing set of… _clouds_ ," Kim decides to say. "Real beautiful clouds for the _green-ish_ shy we got up here. The, uh…"

"I always loved this side of the country," Lydia says, taking herself into the immersion of being at a ranch with Kim. "The ranches outside of Albuquerque have such a wonderful view of the mountains."

"Don't they?" Kim asks in her usual tone of voice. "What, um… What do you like the most about the _mountains?"_

"Oh, well…" Lydia sucks in a deep breath, staring at Kim's chest once again. It's difficult _not_ to when Kim is on top of her. "I love the peaks, and the… um, the way they look at sunset."

"Would you say you like _my_ peaks?" Kim asks in a low voice, her hand moving back to Lydia's thigh. "I might want to take a stab at opening up the parks around them. We don't get many travelers around these parts, on, uh… on the _Wexler Mountain Range._ "

"I'd love to," Lydia says. "When can we start the trip?"

"Well, ma'am," Kim starts in the accent again, "It would seem that this gate don't need no _repairin'_ anyhow. I reckon we could get there before dark if we head out now."

Lydia takes a hold of Kim's hand. "Can we really go? Now?"

Kim laughs softly. "I was mostly just making a metaphor about my _boobs._ I, uh, could drive you out somewhere now, though, if you want to go to a mountain range."

 _Oh, was that a flirtation?_ Lydia is honestly turned on by the idea of going to some mountains with Kim; but they would be, in this scenario, real mountains. "Why can't we do both?"

"I guess we could. There's not really anything stopping us. We could, um, bring a blanket and lay out under the stars." Kim begins counting options down on her fingers, like she's already making the plans they'd need. Lydia finds that very attractive of her to do so. 

"Yeah," Lydia muses softly. "Yes, I… I think I'd like that very much."

Kim prepares the car to drive out, while Lydia makes sandwiches for the trip. It’s clear that the two women love each other very much, and both of them love to be in complete privacy.

Lydia prefers things this way, and Kim doesn’t mind that at all.


End file.
